


I Like You a Latte (...But I Ordered a London Fog?)

by transteverogers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: Noya bets Suga that he can get the next person to walk in the cafe's number.And then a literal god among men walks in.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	I Like You a Latte (...But I Ordered a London Fog?)

**Author's Note:**

> my barely on time secret santa !! just some fluffy coffee shop bs, as the holidays meant it to be
> 
> find me [@transkrbk](https://twitter.com/transkrbk)

For the record, Noya doesn’t even like coffee. He thinks it’s overly bitter and strong and honestly? Does caffeine even _work_? He’s beginning to think its all just some hoax. Why drink this shit when sugary drinks are _right there_? 

But, working in a coffee shop, he’s gotten used to people ordering weird ass things (and frankly, nothing’s weirder than a black coffee). He’s working late one night at a small cafe on his campus, just him and his co-worker Suga, along with a couple customers either brave enough or stupid enough to face the shitty winter storm that was brewing outside. 

“Hey Suga, I’m bored.” Noya whined, resting with his back to the door as he talked to Suga. 

Suga laughed, light and airy, as he continued to clean the last machine. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

Noya shuddered. “I’m working Suga, how could I do homework and leave all the customers waiting?” 

Suga looked up from his cleaning and raised a skeptic eyebrow. “Yes, we’re just so busy Noya what was I thinking?” He said flatly. 

Noya laughed heartedly, checking his phone. There was a notification from tinder, a match, but he didn’t bother opening it. Dating apps were, historically, not that great. For some people (like Suga) it worked and they found the loves of their life, but Noya seemed to only get a couple dates before it fell apart. “Hey wanna make a bet?” 

“Not particularly.” Suga said absentmindedly. “It’s much too cold to go streaking again.”

Noya laughed at the memory. Last time they had made a bet at work, Suga had lost and had to streak part way across campus. That was at the beginning of the year though, so the weather was still warm. “No streaking, I promise.” 

Suga put the last piece of the machine back and stood up. “What’d you wanna bet?” He asked. 

“Hmmm…” Noya hummed, turning around to face the front of the shop and he leaned on his front hands. “Loser buys winner takeout after our shift’s done?” 

“I am craving something spicy.” Suga agreed, leaning on the counter next to Noya.

He knocked their shoulders together. “Hey, who said you were gonna win?” 

Suga laughed. “What’s the bet then?”

Noya paused, thinking. “I bet I can get the number of the next person who walks in the door.” 

“Deal.” Suga said quickly, a grin crossing his face. “I really hope its a couple that walks in next.” 

Noya pushed him jokingly, laughing. “Shut up.” He pulled out his phone and opened it, opening twitter up. He quickly composed a tweet, mentioning the bet with Suga and his hope for a cute girl or guy to be the next person to walk in. Given the weather, Noya wasn’t expecting anyone for a while if he was being honest. But as if conjured up by his whiney tweet, the bell above the door rang as someone walked in. Noya quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket and glanced up, only to be greeted by the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. 

He was tall (and actually-tall, not Noya-tall which is to say most of the population), with hair long enough to be pulled back into a messy bun. There were numerous strands falling out and framing his face which was flushed a soft pink from the cold air. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black, and they made Noya want to curl up in front of fire to cuddle and maybe fuck. He moved forward towards the cash and Noya startled as at his voice. 

It was deep and rough and soft all at the same time. “Hello.” He said gently. 

“Uh. Hi.” Noya squeaked, standing up straight. He coughed, trying to gain ahold of himself as he heard Suga snickering. “Can I take your order sir?” 

The man (Adonis, really) blushed. “A London fog please, medium.” 

“That for here or to go?” Noya said, typing it in and his mind racing to come up with a pickup line that matched with a London fog. 

“Here’s good. It’s pretty bad out there.” He smiled softly at Noya. Noya’s knees almost buckled as he forced himself not to swoon. 

“Yeah it looks awful. “ Noya managed to strangle out. He really needed to get ahold of himself. “Can I get a name for the order?”

“Asahi.” Even his name was perfect. Noya was officially in love. 

Noya smiled at him. “That’ll be $3.12” He said, and Asahi handed over the cash to him, their fingers brushing. They were soft. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.” 

Asahi smiled again and moved off to the side to wait. Noya turned around and started busying himself to make the coffee. While it was steeping in the machine, he glanced over his shoulder at the giant of a man before quickly pulling his phone out for a quick google. Apparently, Asahi meant sunshine. 

Noya was so gone. 

He grabbed a sharpie used for writing names on the to-go cups and a napkin and stared sketching out a sunrise on the napkin. It wasn’t his best work, but it was easy to tell what it was. On the top of the napkin, he addressed it to Asahi, and then signed it with his name. By the time he was done that, the coffee had finished pouring and he put the cup onto a saucer with the napkin and headed over to the counter. “Asahi?” He said gently, just to get the man’s attention. 

He looked up from his phone, his cheeks turning pink in a blush. He looked… almost guilty, but Noya barely paid it any mind. “Oh… thank you…” He glanced down at Noya’s name tag. “Nishinoya.”

His name had never sounded so good, holy shit. “Just doing my job.” He said as Asahi took the coffee. He gave him a little wave ( _ugh, how lame,_ Noya thought to himself) as Asahi left for one of the big armchairs by the fire. 

“You didn’t get his number.” Suga remarked quietly from behind him. 

Noya didn’t turn. “He hasn’t left yet.” Noya had half a mind to go over there though, however the bell above the door rang again, signaling another new customer. Noya headed back over to the cash register, and took the couple’s orders before helping Suga make them. As they put the drinks on the grab counter, Noya noticed that Asahi was standing behind the couple, napkin in hand. 

After the couple grabbed their drinks and left, Asahi moved forward. “Um… when you said that you were just doing your job…” Asahi seemed to be steeling his nerves as he spoke. “Is the drawing included in that?” 

Noya smiled at him. “Nope. That’s special just for you.” 

Asahi’s cheeks went bright red and he fidgeted, as if he was unsure what to do next. “That’s… it’s a very nice drawing.” He bit his lip nervously. “My name means sunshine, did you- was it on purpose?” 

Noya blushed slightly as well, but made himself stand up taller. “I googled it, so yeah. It was on purpose.” 

“Oh.” Asahi’s blush, incredibly, went even brighter. It traveled down his neck and under his sweater and coat and Noya was very invested in seeing just how far down it went. “You don’t know anything about me?” 

“I would like to though.” Noya said honestly. 

Asahi honest to god squeaked and then covered his mouth, as if to hide the noise he just made. “Are you flirting with me?” 

Noya laughed, grinning at him. “Yes, I am.” He grabbed another napkin, and quickly scribbled down his own number before sliding it across the counter to Asahi. “That’s my number, in case it wasn’t obvious.” 

Asahi gently picked up the second napkin, holding it as if it was the holy grail. “Oh… Thank you.” He said and he bit his lip, as if he was thinking of something and then looked directly at Noya, very determined. “I am also flirting with you.” 

Noya grinning, a hearty laugh coming out. He didn’t think much of what Asahi was saying would really count as flirting, but it was obvious how nervous the gentle giant was. “I like that. I like how straight forward you are.” 

“I um… I have to go meet some friends but I’ll text you?” He asked. 

Noya nodded. “That’s why I gave you my number.” 

“Cool.” Asahi smiled and he ducked his head, a couple strands of hair falling onto his face. He moved towards the door, still holding both napkins in his hands. “I’ll talk to you later Nishinoya.” 

“Bye Asahi.” Noya said, voice sweet. 

Asahi waved awkwardly, the bell above the door ringing as he ducked back out into the winter storm. 

“First of all, that was adorable.” Suga said, coming up behind Noya, having watched the whole interaction behind the kitchen door. “Second of all, you didn’t get his number soooo we’re getting mapo tofu tonight, you’re buying.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@transkrbk](https://twitter.com/transkrbk)


End file.
